


Arranjos Convenientes

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acontece principalmente por causa da conveniência.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranjos Convenientes

Acontece principalmente por causa da conveniência.

Porque ele estava solitário, porque ele estava entediado e porque Damon estava lá.

Porque ele precisava de outro corpo em sua cama, sua mão direita nunca foi a sua melhor amiga, ou a esquerda, porque ele precisava de alguém ao seu lado, alguém para tocar, alguém para reagir, alguém para dizer que o que ele estava fazendo era certo.

Porque as duas últimas pessoas que ele havia amado estavam mortas agora, porque Damon já estava morto antes sequer deles se conhecerem.

Porque contra toda a sua lógica e bom-senso ele gostava Damon, ele não confiava que ele nunca o machucaria, mas confiava que ele continuaria estando lá presente o que era mais do que ele podia dizer sobre a maioria das pessoas da sua vida.

Damon faz algumas piadas e referências a respeito no dia seguinte, ou quando sente vontade de o irritar (o que acontece com uma certa frequência) mas eles nunca falam seriamente a respeito disso. Alaric não esperava que acontece de nenhuma outra maneira.


End file.
